


5 times Makoto stopped Haru from stripping + 1 time he didn't

by blindpianist



Category: Free!
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindpianist/pseuds/blindpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me and my friend just recently became fans of Free! ALL THE SHIPS ARE GOLDEN.<br/>Btw, I write stories in livejournal but I finally decided to put my works here instead. I hang out at Twitter. Let's talk! My account is @blindpianist_</p></blockquote>





	5 times Makoto stopped Haru from stripping + 1 time he didn't

**1\. Makoto stopped Haru from stripping at the convenience store**

  
  
It was the peak of summer. You can literally see the heat waves from outside. Makoto and Haru went to the convenience store to chill off and buy some ice cream.

  
  
"Ehh? Is the air conditioning not working?" Makoto asked outloud. Haru just stared at the air conditioner on the wall. Inside the convenience store was also so hot because of it.

  
  
"Ah. Welcome to the store! We're sorry about the air conditioning. It got broken yesterday." the owner explained while scratching his head. He was actually busy pushing the cooler.

  
  
"Ahh it's okay. By the way, what happened there, sir?" Makoto asked. "We'll help you push it."

  
  
"Ohh thank you very much! I don't know why but our cooler got broken too and all the ice melted. Look at this water!"

  
  
Makoto nodded then he heard Haru unzipping his jeans and saw him removing his shirt, revealing his swimming trunks. Haru was already ready to dive inside the cooler.

  
  
"Oi... H-Haru!!"

 

  
**2\. Makoto stopped Haru from stripping at Haru's residence**

  
  
"Sorry for the intrusion." Makoto said as he removed his shoes. Haru just looked at him. He was actually busy grilling something on the stove. Makoto already knew what Haru was cooking but can't help but ask.

  
  
"Mackarel again?"

  
  
Haru nodded slightly and grilled the fish. Makoto sighed then just smiled at him. The sound from the bathroom caught Makoto's attention.

  
  
"Hey, Haru. Your tub's full. Do you wa--"

  
  
Haru already sped through the bathroom upon hearing the tub was already full, he removed his apron and sweater. He was already ready to jump in the tub.

  
  
"E-Eeh? O-Oi... Haru. Don't jump in there! H-Hey your mackarel's going to burn!"

 

  
  
**3\. Makoto stopped Haru from stripping at the school's swimming pool**

  
  
"Uwaa~ Finally we finished filling up the pool! Right, Gou-chan?" Nagisa happily exclaimed.

  
  
"It's Kou. Kou!" Gou pouted but smiled after seeing the pool again. "But you're right, Nagisa-kun!"

  
  
"This pool is perfection I might say." Rei added while pushing his eyeglasses. Makoto smiled and nodded then looked at Haru.

  
  
"H-Hey Haru... Why are you already on your swimsuit?"

  
  
Haru was not listening and started running towards the pool. Good thing, Makoto was able to held him by the arm.

  
  
"O-Oi Haru... Don't jump yet! The water's still cold. I don't want you having a cold again."

 

  
  
**4\. Makoto stopped Haru from stripping at the neighbor's backyard**

  
  
The sunlight was warm enough and it doesn't hurt the skin. The heat was enough to let you sweat a little. Mako and Haru decided to walk down the neighborhood.

  
  
"Aah~ This wind feels great!"

  
  
Haru was dazing off the horizon. Makoto noticed this so he followed Haru's vision. Makoto chuckled then patted Haru's head.

  
  
"You wanted to go to the sea, right?"

  
  
Haru looked at Makoto then suddenly pouted a little. "I do not...."

  
  
"Hey... Excuse me, young men!"

  
  
The two looked behind them at there was a house. They saw an old lady holding a deflated swimming pool. There were two little children beside her who were in their swimming suits.

  
  
"May we ask some help?"

  
  
The two looked at each other then went inside the backyard. The lady explained that she doesn't know how to operate the pumping machine.

  
  
"Sure. We'll help you, Ma'am." Makoto said with a smile. The two little kids beside the old lady have their eyes sparkle with what Makoto said. Haru looked at the machine and he immediately knew the problem.

  
  
"The plug."

  
  
"Ohhh! You're right there, lad." the old lady said. Haru fixed the plug with an electric tape then plugged it to the socket. The swimming pool immediately became inflated. Makoto opened the hose and started filling the pool.

  
  
"Yay! Yay! Look at that water!!" the two little kids happily said while jumping. Makoto smiled at them but his eyes immediately widen when Haru was removing his clothes and he's wearing swimming trunks!

 

  
"O-Oi Haru!! This pool is not for you!"

 

  
  
**5\. Makoto stopped Haru from stripping at  Makoto's residence**

  
  
"Hey, Haru..."

  
  
Haru, who was busy removing his shoes, looked at Makoto. He shook his head then smiled.

  
  
"Thanks for helping me out."

  
  
"Onii-chan!!!"

  
  
Makoto was welcomed with two of his adorable siblings, Ren and Ran. They were hugging their older brother. Haru looked at them then smiled a little at the scene in front him.

  
  
"This is Haru-niichan. Remember him?," Makoto said to his two siblings as he pointed Haru to them. "He'll help me out today with you two since Mama and Papa are gone. You'll be good kids today, okay?"

  
  
"Yes, onii-chan!" they both gleefully said. Haru and the two kids sat down on the living room. The two were staring at Haru with sparkling eyes.

  
  
"The bath's ready!" Makoto said from the bathroom. The two held Haru by the shoulder.

  
  
"Haru-niichan! Please carry us there! Please! Please!" Ren and Ran both chorused. Haru has no choice as he sighed. He lifted the two from the sofa and went to the bathroom where Makoto was filling up the bathtub.

  
  
"Oi, Haru." Makoto laughed a little because Haru looked helpless with his two siblings but Haru's eyes suddenly sparkled.

  
  
"E-Ehh? H-Haru! W-Wait a minute..."

  
  
Haru was planning to jump inside the bathtub while still holding Ren and Ran.

 

  
  
**+1. Makoto didn't stop Haru from stripping at the hotel**

  
  
Tomorrow will finally be the tourment that Iwatobi Swimming Club was waiting. The four members Rei, Nagisa, Haru and Makoto were split into two rooms. Rei was together with Nagisa while Makoto was with Haru. Makoto was taking a bath on the bathtub which is enough for two people to fit.

  
  
"Aah... I wonder what should I do for Haru..." Throughout their practice, Makoto noticed that Haru was acting a little worn out. Makoto played with the water from the tub. It was very warm and soothing to the muscles.

  
  
"Ah! I know!" Makoto excitedly said, creating splashes all over. The bathroom was a little steamy. Makoto suddenly noticed a figure through that thick, white steam.

  
  
"Eh? Haru?"

  
  
It was definitely Haru. _When did he get here?_ He was standing there and he was still in his jogging outfit. Makoto hugged his knees under the water.

  
  
"Ah.. Eh.... Welcome back, Haru." Makoto said, not practically sure why would Haru just go inside the bathroom and stand there. Haru was eyeing him.

  
  
"Uhh... Haru?" Makoto blushed under the hot steam as Haru started stripping down his clothes and unfortunately, leaving only his swimming trunks behind.

 

  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend just recently became fans of Free! ALL THE SHIPS ARE GOLDEN.  
> Btw, I write stories in livejournal but I finally decided to put my works here instead. I hang out at Twitter. Let's talk! My account is @blindpianist_


End file.
